Diese Welt
|year = 1971 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 3rd |points = 100 |previous = Wunder gibt es immer wieder |next = Nur die Liebe läßt uns leben}} Diese Welt was the German entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1971 in Dublin performed by Katja Ebstein. This was her second consecutive entry, having represented the country the previous year with the song Wunder gibt es immer wieder. The song deals with the wonder of the world, with Ebstein singing that it "is a gift which life gave us" and reminding her listeners that what becomes of it is up to its inhabitants. Ebstein also recorded the song in English (as "River Run, River Flow"), French ("Une autre rivière") and Spanish ("Este mundo"). The song was performed 5th on the night following Switzerland and preceding Spain. At the close of voting, it finished in 3rd place with 100 points. Lyrics German= Sternenklare Nächte und die Luft ist wie Jasmin Flüsse wie Kristall so klar und Wälder saftig grün Kann es das noch geben oder ist es schon zu spät Dass für alle überall dieser Traum noch in Erfüllung geht? Diese Welt, diese Welt Hat das Leben uns geschenkt Sie ist dein, sie ist mein Es ist schön auf ihr Was werden soll, liegt an dir Rauch aus tausend Schloten senkt sich über Stadt und Land Wo noch gestern Kinder war’n, bedeckt heut Öl den Strand In den Düsenriesen fliegen wir dem Morgen zu Wie wird dieses Morgen sein, sinnlos oder voller Sonnenschein? Diese Welt, diese Welt Hat das Leben uns geschenkt Sie ist dein, sie ist mein Es ist schön auf ihr Was werden soll, liegt an dir Diese Welt, diese Welt Hat das Leben uns geschenkt Sie ist dein, sie ist mein Es ist schön auf ihr Was werden soll, liegt an dir Und ist sie auch ein Staubkorn Nur in der Unendlichkeit Nur dieser Stern ist unser Stern Die andern sind viel zu weit Diese Welt, diese Welt Hat das Leben uns geschenkt Sie ist dein, sie ist mein Es ist schön auf ihr Was werden soll, liegt an dir Diese Welt, diese Welt Hat das Leben uns geschenkt Sie ist dein, sie ist mein Es ist schön auf ihr Was werden soll, liegt an dir Ooh… liegt an dir Ooh… liegt an dir |-| Translation= Starlit nights and the air is like jasmine Rivers as clear as crystal and forests lush green Is this still possible, or is it already too late For this dream to be fulfilled for everyone everywhere? This world, this world Is a gift which life gave us It’s yours, it’s mine It’s beautiful to live on And what will happen is up to you Smoke from a thousand chimneys is lowering over city and country Where yesterday children were, now oil covers the beach In jumbo jets we fly towards tomorrow What will tomorrow be like, senseless or full of sunshine? This world, this world Is a gift which life gave us It’s yours, it’s mine It’s beautiful to live on And what will happen is up to you This world, this world Is a gift which life gave us It’s yours, it’s mine It’s beautiful to live on And what will happen is up to you And even if it is just a piece of dust Floating in infinity Only this star is our star The others are too far away This world, this world Is a gift which life gave us It’s yours, it’s mine It’s beautiful to live on And what will happen is up to you This world, this world Is a gift which life gave us It’s yours, it’s mine It’s beautiful to live on And what will happen is up to you Ooh… is up to you Ooh… is up to you Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1971 Category:20th Century Eurovision